


Under 1000 stars

by BitchyFandomQueen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Lemon, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchyFandomQueen/pseuds/BitchyFandomQueen
Summary: Plot,  what plot?





	

 "Tom? " Harry called out into the dark,  "where are you? " 

  Harry jumped at the sudden hands on his hips, how could he be so close,  but sound so far away?  "I'm right here, baby. " I shuddered at the contact,  groaning harder at how the older man whispered in my ear seductivly.  

  I turned to face him, ghosting overs his dark features,  with 1000 stars above us,  they cast an illuminating light over us.  Tom was beautiful,  his chiseld jaw line,  so masculine. 

  I felt his hands run down my sides.  "Tom, I will still never forgive her." I told him,  still very much melting in his touch. "Baby, I'm sorry" he wispered,  feeling his hot breath down my neck.  This was his way of making up Bellatrix's mistakes.  

  "I want you harry, now" tom growled,  and I shuddered , nodding my head slightly.  I snaked my arms around his neck,  and into his curls. My lips met his and they molded together,  perfectly.  

  Tom slid his tongue in my mouth, as I gasped for air.  I groaned out load at the dominating action, wanting more.  Smirking slightly,  I grinded up against, tom moaning at the sudden friction. Goosebumbs emitted on my skin as I felt his large hands run down my sides,  " So... Beautiful. " the older man commented lowly,  kissing at my scar.  

. "I will forever hate my self, for causing this... " Tom told me,  missing my scar again.  I moaned loudly,  "shirt off. " I told him, grabbing at the bottom of it,  attempting to drag it off of him.  

  He chuckled at my eagerness,  kissing me again,  then slowly lifting his shirt up.  He did it in a seductive way, trying to be sexy... Not that he had to try hard.  I couldn't risit my self,  I took a step to him and attached our lips,  as I rubbed my hands up and down his torso,  feeling my pants tighten,  quiet uncomfortably. 

  His fingers inched near the waist band of my jeans, sliding them in easily to grope my ass,  I arched my back moaning loudly.  "Too much clothes. " Tom stated.  I was quick to remove my shirt, this time it was Tom, his low groan,  straight to my... Area.  

 I found my hands at his pants,  fumbling with the buttons, I wanted these things off, I wanted to see my lover bare.  With success. I pulled his pants and boxers to his ankles,  he eagerly stepped out of the clothing pooled at his ankles.  

  A gasp emitted from me involuntarily, making Tom smirk at me.. A crimson blush coated my cheeks and Tom cooed.  "What?.... See something you like? " tom teased,  grabbing at his manhood.  I couldn't take it, I really couldnt. A moan slipped past my mouth for probably the twentyth time, as I slid down my loves body. 

  I grasped his manhood, thick and heavy in my hands, I started thrusting my hand,  causing Tom to groan loudly,  "Nhg, ughh" loud ground emitted from his beautiful form. 

 I licked a flat stripe from the base, to the tip of his shaft,  feeling him tremble from pleasure. I slid the tip in my mouth,  swirling my tongue around it collecting the precum.  

  Tom had back into a wall of the bedroom, to hold himself up as the pleasure was quite a lot for him. Tom was large,  it took a couple of trys before my throat opened for him.  "Arg,  Fuck, Potter" he gasped out. 

  I felt his pull himself out,  frowning,   because I quite liked what was happening.  "Don't frown love,  i promise you won't be dissapointed. "

  He presented three fingers to my mouth,  I took them in,  swirling my tongue around them,  coating them thickly with my saliva. It was a surprise to me, that I've kept my pants on this long,  he carried me across the room to the king sized bed. 

  I felt his slide the denim,  down my legs.  I knew what was coming and oh did I get excited.  I felt his diget, wet with my saliva probe my hole. I winced as it slid in, he was quick to add another diget,  scissoring at my entrance.  

  I arched my back when feeling his fingers remove, but replace them with his tongue,  I felt the wet muscle swirl around my entrance, "argg" I groaned when he started tongue fucking me.  

  "Tom! Just fuck me already! " I screamed out in pleasure,  he was happy to oblige. I sighed at the removal of his tongue, he flipped me over so I could face him. 

    This position was so meaningful, I felt this length position at my entrance, he pushed in slowly.  I bottomed out as he started thrusting his hips.  A moan exited my lips as he found my sweet spot.

 He thrusts we're slow and loving, I felt his lips attach to my neck,  kissing slowly,  his lips met mine pecking them, in time with his thrusts.  

 "Tom, I'm so close" I whispered to him,  he started whispering naughty things in my ear, it sent me over edge as I came hard, my vision going white as the pleasure surged throughout my body. 

  It took not but a few seconds,  and tom was coming,  filling me up and moaning my name out loud.  

  We fell onto the bed, oh did I mention he carried me to the bed?  We shared our ' I love you's' as we fell asleep, cuddled together,  under 1000 stars with my dark lord 

Fin~

  

   


End file.
